


say you want me

by junmyeonssi



Series: exo drabbles [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Fighting, M/M, jongin is just a needy baby, sehun should really run after jongin, who has trouble with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junmyeonssi/pseuds/junmyeonssi
Summary: sehun and jongin fightmaking up? maybe tomorrow





	say you want me

**Author's Note:**

> yeet

"Sehun! Please? You want me right? Say you want me." Jongin whispered desperately at the cold man in front of him.  "Yeah, I want you, out of my life, that is." He let out a cruel, angry laugh at Jongin. "You're always giving mixed signs, if you had only told me what you really wanted, this wouldn't have happened but it's too late now, get out." Sehun continued.  Jongin felt the tears welling up in his eyes, he hadn't meant to, really he hadn't, he just didn't know what he wanted, and now? It's too late. He stumbled out of their shared apartment, fumbling his way into the elevator where he collapsed and cried.  Sehun on the other hand, sank down onto the couch, the one he and Jongin had spent so many 'dates' on watching movies in Sehun's old apartment.  _What had he done?_ Sending away his love? Sehun laughed harshly at the idea of chasing after Jongin, not going to happen, not after the words he'd said to Jongin.  _Maybe tomorrow though, maybe maybe maybe_

**Author's Note:**

> quite possibly the first lines are based off of youngblood by 5sos but it's modified   
> leave me a kudos and/or a comment   
> this was mainly to prove that i am in fact still around but eh whatever enjoy


End file.
